FNAF Black Ops
by Tailspin 32
Summary: Two years after Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. Matt now in command of his own team has now got himself in a very unusual problem. He some how went back in time(more like went to a AU). With no way in knowing how to get back he gets a job as a night guard at Freddy's Piazza only to find it's not like he thought it was. Fem FoxyxOcxMangle Oc in a way due to name for no name in the game.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unless () is there when something I thought of is used for the 1st time, I don't own anything from FNAF or Call of Duty: Black Ops 3

Also it ended differently than the original ending for Black Ops 3

Prologue

Date: March 9th 2072/two years after Black Ops 3.

"(MATT)! Move your ass. If you don't stop them they will get away with the prototype!" Kane yelled as the NRC forces that have the prototype tried to get to a VTOL which was destroyed by a squad member a minute later. Which forced them hop on a pair of APCs and a truck before driving away. Matt jumped on another one with his men. "Shit after them! We can't let them get away." Matt ordered as they drove after the enemy. They chased them for hours coming to an old military outpost. Which the enemy as decided to use for some reason.

"Alright team listen up. We need to get that prototype before they try to do something stupid with it. You four will keep them busy while I will go around back and grab the prototype. After that we will call in a drone strike and watch the fireworks and then go home. Now let's go and give them a nasty surprise."Matt told them as he out lined his plan. "Yes sir!" said his men. "Attack on my mark." As Matt moved to the rear of the base Kane called in. "I hope you know what you are doing." She said. "Kane you have known me for 2 years after Singapore and Corvus you know I can get the job done." replied Matt as he checked his gear. "I know but something about this bugs me, so please be careful and watch out for traps." She asked him. "Will do. Watch my team for me." He told her before changing comm channels to his team "Launch your attack. Listen to Kane and keep an eye out for any traps. Will be going silence do not contact me in any way unless I contact you first." Matt ordered.

Gunfire soon started as his team attacked getting the enemies to focus on them. Matt when over the wall and then move shadow to shadow not so to get spotted. He entered the building after hacking the door. He moved through the building silently killing any NRC he finds and hiding the bodies. He soon found the room were the prototype is he looked down at them from the catwalks and saw there is a team from the NRC scanning it. He jumped down and used a shock wave to disorient his enemies and then started shooting. As the firefight went on a shoot hit the scanner causing it to spark which touched the prototype activating it. After Matt killed off the NRC forces and removed the data from the scanner. he called in to Kane. "I got the prototype will be out in-WHAT THE!" For the prototype started to drain energy from his core and power unit. "Kane the prototype is draining my energy I can't stop it. They must have activated it while scanning it. I destroyed the data from it. So I have no idea what to do!" Matt said as to prototype begin to glow. "I'm sorry but any data on it here was lost and the creator was killed so we can't do anything to help." "Then get my team out of here. Tell them it's a order from me. No use in getting them caught in whatever's going to happen." "I understand. I'll get them home." Kane said as she ordered Matt's team to safely." "Take care of them for me Kane." Matt asked her. "Will do."

The glow from the prototype got brighter and brighter before it sent out a blast wave of energy. When it disappeared the base was intact. However when teams were sent in the bodies from the fight were gone burnt to ashes. When they checked the room were Matt and the prototype were there was no sign of both, no ashes or anything what so ever.

FNAF Black ops

Because the player was given no name I Named him Matt (full name Matt Wilds) for the story. Also I started with this because I saw no other way to do so. And for it being time travel or being sent to a AU, it's being sent to a AU(alternate universe).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unless i mark it with () when used for the 1st time in this chap. or the ones before I don't own Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 or FNAF

Also the Toys and Foxy are Fem. The original 3 are Male.

Chapter 1: Where am I?

It was a clear night in the forest. All was calm till "BOOM" and then a shock wave went through it for 1 mile. In a clearing made by the blast 650 feet wide in radius was Matt.

Date: unknown, time: unknown

Matt pov:

'What the… ow that hurts.' I thought as I got up. I looked around to find myself in a forest. 'Oh great. I'm in the middle of nowhere.' I checked my HUB to see that my ribs were bruised but other than that I'm fine. I did find that my comm paice was busted.'Shit. Going to have to find a cabin or a town nearby and I don't see any lights reflecting from the sky-wait i see some to the east faint but there. Now I know where to go.' I begin making my way there.

30 minutes later

'Nearly ther-"BANG" shit a gunshot. Going to have to check it out.' I made my way to where the gunshot came from. As I got closer I heard the sound of someone begging for their life which made me start running. I came to a clearing where I saw a woman on the ground with a man pointing what looked like an old hunting rifle at her. "Shut up." Said the man. "Or I will shoot you." As she did I stepped out slowly and aimed my rifle at him. I was going to order him to stand down when he said."I'm going to enjoy eating you after I have my fun." Which pissed me off and had me shoot him. "BANG-BANG-BANG" I fired a set of three shots to his head killing him before running up to the woman who fainted. I saw lights so I carried the woman over and found a cabin with the door open and two cars nearby. 'Must have been the bastard's cabin.' I thought before going in and placing her on the bed.

After taking care of her injuries I found a old as hell laptop. I activated it and hacked it to see where I'm at. What I found shocked me for the current year was 1995, 77 years in the past. I then went and hacked the government database and placed a fake file of my life and made it like it was misplaced by accident till the recent scan by the new software added to the data base found it and return it to where it should be. I then grabbed one of the jackets, gloves, and pants putting them on so others will not see my arms and legs. I found a safe with 37 thousand dollars and over 400 pieces of jewelry. After taking 10000 for myself. I called the police and told them what happen with the woman and what I did to the bastard and the money and jewelry. I hid my weapons cores and carried the AK-45 I found on my shoulder after removing three bullets from the clip.

3 hour and 48 minutes later

Date: November 17th 1995, time 2:31am

The police came and spoke with me and the woman. I told them what I knew and what happened after she fainted in a white lie manner. After getting what happened and I showed them the safe. They took us to town. I asked to not have my name told to the public so I can go without being accosted by people who wanted to thank me. I did told them to say that I was just doing the right thing. I found a motel for the night and I got myself a room. 'Jesus that was a long night. Will think on this more in the morning.'

Date:November 19th, time: 12:56pm

I got myself a car and rent a house yesterday using a little more than half the of the money. At least I can now look for a job to pay rent. I looked at the newspaper at the help wanted section. 'Dog walker pay $60 a week, cutting grass pay $75 a week, what's this? Night guard at Freddy's Piazza pay $575 a week this one is better than the rest. Well let's go.' I thought as I got ready to go.

37 minutes later time:1:43pm

I drove up to the place seeing many families coming and going looking happy and having fun. I parked my car and went in. I looked around and found the manager. "Sir if i can speak with you about the ad on the newspaper." I asked. "Oh! Here for the job. Good then. Come with me to my office and we can speak about you getting the job." I followed him to his office were we sat down and begin the interview.

1 hour and 45 minutes later, time: 3:49pm

After 1 and ½ hours the interview was over in which he checked my records and asked questions about me. After that I told him that I was the one who stopped the bastard. He didn't believe me but I thought ahead 2 days ago by asking for the police chief's number for when I did tell people. After that he believed me, give me a uniform to wear(i asked for a long shirt one.), and told me to come back by 10pm to give me a tour. 'Well that went well. But why was he nervous? I mean like he was afraid of something.' Before leaving to get some gear I would need for my job and take a nap at home after I get the gear.

6 hours and 7 minutes later, time: 9:57pm

I came in a couple minutes early not that it mattered. I saw the manager and walked up to him. "Sir here for the tour." I said. "Good Mr Wilds." "Matt please." "Then let's start with the main stage." We walked to the main room. "Here are the Toys. Toy Fredia, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. They play songs and the like here. We rotate them with the originals every three days." We walked to the Kids cove. We stopped at the entrance. "Just to warn you she may not be in the best shape." He told me. 'What?' I thought before I saw what he meant. "The hell!" I said aloud. "Why is the hell she like this?" I said angrily. "I'm sorry but the kids just keep taking her apart that we just stopped because it takes up too much time." "TIME! From what I saw a minute ago it looked like some of the others can spare some time to put her back together. So don't say you don't have TIME!" I said in an icy tone. "Ww-we call her Mangle bu-but her true name is Vixy." He said when I glared at him. We when and saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica in the back stage. We then went to the pirate's cove. As we got closer he started to shake in fear told me I will not like what I'm going to see."Th-the last one here is called Foxy but she has been put out of order for the last 8 years." "8 years? Why?" I asked him. "I'm a bit out of touch with some things." I said to answer the unasked question. He tried to not answer my question. "Well that's it." "Wait why are we not checking Foxy?" He tried to back away but I grabbed him and dragged him in.

After finding and turning on the light I saw why he didn't what to go in. Foxy was in very bad shape. She had cracks on her shell chunks of fur gone. And went I looked in I saw she was missing internal parts as well. In all she is barely functional as she is. "WHAT THE FUCK! BAD AS MANGLE IS AT LEAST SHE IS EASILY FIXABLE. FROM THE LOOKS OF IT LITTLE TO NO MAINTENANCE WAS DONE FOR FOXY. AND IT LOOKS AS SOME TOOK A ITEM AND TRIED TO DESTROY HER! WERE YOU PLANNING TO JUST LEAVE HER LIKE THAT TILL SHE HAS TO BE SCRAPPED!" I yelled at him as he cowered back from me. "Get out of here or I will beat you till you are black and blue." I said with a tone so cold that it could freeze the sun. Which made him run out like a bat out of hell.

"Shit." I said aloud '11:47 no time to do anything now. Not that I have the equipment to do so now. Will have to start tomorrow.' I thought. Before speaking to Foxy. "Sorry. But I can't start fixing you till tomorrow. I don't have the gear but will bring what I need tomorrow. Will start then." Before I left for the night guard office. I sat down a minute later it hit midnight.

Then the phone ringed. 'The hell? Who's calling in at midnight.' Then a voice came on. (skipping the normal introduction) "What the fuck!?" I thought aloud. "This is has to be bullshit."

FNAF Black Ops3

I'm putting it down as it comes to me. And for the gender changes for TFredia and TBonnie, if you can't see it it's FreddyxTFredia, BonniexTBonnie. no pairings for the Chicas. Any true Ocs I use will only be used for 1 or 2 chaps unless they may be need for another chap however that is unlikely.

The reason why he is hiding his arms is because they are not around in 1995. If you saw a man with arms like what Matt has wouldn't you tried to learn about them only to find that you can't find anything about them. What would you do? You would tried to get them for your self or tell the government who will send men after him to get the tech.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: unless marked by () I don't own anything from FNAF and/or Call of Duty: Black Ops 3

Note: Golden Freddy and Springtrap an is in the story, but the Puppet or BB are not.

Chapter 2: Night 1

Date: November 19th, 1995 Time: 11:58am

Freddy pov:

'Well, this night guard is better than the ones from before.' I thought as I remembered what happened 19 minutes ago.

Flashback

"Freddy look at the guard. He is glaring at the manager. Doesn't look like he liked how Mangle is thanks to those little kids." Bonnie said to me in a low voice that only we animatronics can hear. I looked at the guard and he was right. The guy didn't look happy at all. "I bet on him yelling at the manager when he sees Foxy." I said. "I bet on him beating the manager up." said Bonnie. "Boys." Chica said annoyed at us betting. They stopped at the curtain to Foxy's cove, I saw the manager trying not to have him go in but failed when he was grabbed and dragged in then. "WHAT THE HELL!" "As I thought it would be like. As the purple guard yelled at the manager, I heard him yell and learn about the thought the manager may have been planning to not fix Foxy but to scrap her later. It really didn't come to my mind before now. The manager ran out of the cove and out of the building. The guard came out but stopped at the curtain. I heard him say to Foxy that he will start to fix her tomorrow when he brings his equipment which made me happy and hoped that he will survive the night to help Foxy.

End flashback

"Beep beep beep" The internal alarm for midnight sounded in me sounded. 'hope he lives to do the job. he may still die after this thanks to "him" but be it will quick.'

Matt pov time:12:08am Date: 11/20/1995

'Shit shit SHIT. this has to be a joke. Wait... TBonnie moved. It's not a joke, just fucking great.' I thought as I saw TBonnie start walking off the stage using the tablet and the camera for the room. I turned and unplugged the fan, clock, and lamp to save power. This not what I got this job for, but it explains why the manager was nervous earlier after the interview. 'I'm going to have to check the programing for Foxy to see why they are doing this when I repair her, at least I don't have to directly go to her mainframe.' I thought as I watched 4 animatronics move around the pizzeria. Bonnie, TBonnie, Chica, and TChica. I saw the 4 of them moving along random paths around the p but I could tell that they are moving to the office. I also noted that their eyes were different as well. Black with white pinpoints at the center, where during the day they were yellow. 'Well this is going to be one hell of a night.' I thought as I checked the doors.

Time: 4:57 am power 59%

'The 4 of them have came here at least 5 times. It's a little annoying so far but not that bad. I also noted that they all follow a pattern not that I believe that right now, but if it's the same for the next two nights then I will. Till then I will keep an eye out. Speaking of that.' i thought as i checked the doors with the lights finding Bonnie at the right one. I closed the door on him. The left one was clear for now. "Sigh. this is annoying but will be dealt with over the next couple days at least." I said aloud as i checked the cams. I checked the other 4 animatronics, they have not moved at all.. I checked my watch. 5:12am. 'Well time flies when you are trying to stay alive, faster than when you are fighting on a battlefield at least. I checked the doors again opening the right one and finding TChica at the left one and closed it. 'Jesus they are persistent. I'll give them that.' I thought. I spent the next 47 minutes keeping them out. Till the alarm for 6 o-clock rang. I watch the animatronics move back to where they were. I waited for 10 minutes to be safe and then left the office.

I saw the manager and walked up to him. "You and me, you office now!" I said with growling at him. When we were in the office with the door locked. I said. "Why did you not warn me about the animatronics earlier and not use the recording on the phone?" "because of the contract. You can't tell anyone what goes on here at night unless people break in then you can tell what happened what happened when you stop them but only that to the police. And it was placed by the owner." he explained looking as he was expecting to get hit by me, which I felt like but held myself back from doing so. "You also can't quit till Friday." "Let me guess part of the contract." "Yes." "Sigh. I wasn't planning on quitting anyways. But for now I'm going home to get some sleep will be back at 9:30pm to get started on fixing Mangle and Foxy, as well as getting them up to date." I said as I turn to leave. "Bu-But that will make it harder for you as the wee-ek pro-progresses. The manager said looking at me like I'm crazy. "So? It's what was supposed to be done anyway." I said before walking out of the office to head home.

FNAF: Black Ops

Well Matt survived night 1 and is wondering what's going on with the animatronics. Will he find out?

Note: If you feel like it please review so I can know how the story is viewed and if you have any questions I will answer them on the next chapter that is being worked on that the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: unless marked by () when first used, i don't own FNAF or Call of Duty: Black Ops 3

Chapter 3: A new problem and night 2

Date: 11/20/1995 Time:1:13pm

Matt pov

"Sigh." Last night was surprising and not in a good way.' I thought as I got up from bed. I ate breakfast and then went out to get some parts in case the parts and service room doesn't have them and some equipment i would need as well. I as walked up to my car I found a man standing next to it, my DNI showed a hidden gun on him. "Are you Matt Wilds?" he asked me. "And if I am?" I said to him. "My boss would like to speak with you on the phone." which he give me after we went down an alley nearby and walked a few feet away. The phone ranged and I answered it. "Hello?" "Hello Mr. Wilds I would like to make a deal with you." a man on the phone said. I ran a program to get his name from the government databases as i spoke to him. "What kind of deal?" "I want you to shut down Freddy's Pizzeria by damaging the animatronics." "Why would I do that and lose my job?" I asked "No worries I will pay you very generously." "How much 500,000 dollars now and the same amount when it's done." "A million?! That sounds like a lot just to shut down a single building company it's now." "It was more than that in the past and it has a chance to grow again. That's why I'm willing to pay that much." "I see." I said grinning as the program I ran showed me who he is on my HUD. "I'm sorry Mr. Jackson but it's not happening." I turned the phone off and punched the man in the face before he could get his gun knocking him out. I called the police told them were he is after tieing him up to a pole. I then left the alley and went to get the equipment and parts along with my gear I hid in the forest.

Time: 9:55pm

I got everything i needed plus a few things to help the keep the Pizzeria safe from Jackson. I went to Vixy first due for her being easier to repair. It took half an hour to fix her and another five minutes make it so that the kids can't take her apart again. I also scanned her programing and found corrupted code lines that was messing up her optics showing humans as endoskeletons during 12 to 6 am. I removed the corrupted code lines and restored the original ones. I then went to start on Foxy. I brought her out and placed her on one of the tables.

Time: 11:56pm

I repaired the internal parts first before working on her plating. While working on the internals I scanned and removed the same corrupted code lines that was in Vixy's programing in Foxy's as well and more that are deactivated and hidden. The fact that Vixy and Foxy both had the same corrupted code lines in their optics meant that all of the others have them as well. I finished repairing her and placed her back in her cove before taking the remaining parts and the equipment and put them in the parts and service room. I took the bags with my gear and the other items and hid them under the desk. After which I unplugged the clock, fan, and lamp again. I then sat down on the chair and thought about the corrupted code lines in Foxy and Vixy and how is it that possible that they have the exact same corrupted code lines in their programs?

My alarm on my watch for midnight sounded.(skipping the phone guy again.)

'So Foxy and Vixy would have come after me if the virus was still there. What the? Vixy is moving? THE HELL? The free roaming mode must be a true part of there programing.' I thought as Vixy came out of the cove walking with some trouble. I changed cams to the pirate's cove and caught Foxy leaving the room. I then heard the sound of metal hitting the floor at a fast pace, it then came to me that it was Foxy running. But before I could close the door she got in, however when she saw me she stopped and looked around in confusion.

Foxy's pov

'What the? Where's the endoskeleton?' I thought as I looked are the room only to see a human in the room. 'Wait? HUMAN! Shit! They are going to scrap me after tonight.' I thought before the night guard now that I see the uniform he's wearing spoke to me.

Matt pov

"I'm guessing you are looking for a endoskeleton?" I asked her. She nodded to me. I saw Chica outside of the left door. "Wait one minute." I said to Foxy before I closed the door on Chica. "Sorry but i needed to do that." I explained to her. As Chica started hitting the door. "Why?" she asked me. "There were corrupted code lines in your systems that's in the others that makes you see humans as endoskeletons at 12am to 6am at night. I removed it from you and Vixy but have yet to remove it from the others." I told her "Wait we have been trying to put humans not endoskeletons in suits!" she said distraught. "I'm sorry but it's true. But it's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's the management's fault. They just let it happen without trying to do anything to fix it. They removed the evidence and just let it happen. If you want to blame someone blame them, not yourself." I told her as I checked the tablet watching the cams and checking the vents. After seeing only Vixy coming down I left the right door open to while closing the left vent to keep out TBonnie. After which Vixy come in and I explained the same thing to her which had her made her cry softly. I got off my seat and held her telling her it's alright and telling her the same thing I told Foxy that it was the management's fault.

I looked at Foxy to see her still standing their. I asked her. "Are you alright?" "I then noticed her speaking under her breath. "Is he going to tell them about us coming out of our coves? They'll scrap me and maybe Vixy too." I got up and gently grabbed her left arm having her look at me. "If you haven't notice you two are fully repaired." Which had her look at herself in surprise along with Vixy looking at her as well. "You think I would let them scrap you when I repaired you?" The question making their heads turn to look at me so fast they would have gotten whiplash if they were human. "You.. you repaired me? Why?" "Because it was the right thing to do and should had been done. And I have to say you look beautiful." I told her which made them look a way shyly. "I'm telling the truth, and there is no need to be shy about it."

I looked at the time and saw that it's 5:49am. "You two best head back to your coves it's nearly six. We can speak some more later night when I come for my next shift." I told them. "Can we come back night?" Foxy asked me. "Sure you both can. See you two tonight." They left the office. A few minutes later it hit six. I got up and walked to the doors to wait for the manager. He got here at 6:08. "Vixy and Foxy are repaired. I also made it so the kids can't take her apart again. However when I looked at the manual for her I saw that she was meant to tell stories not be used as a take apart and then put back together attraction. Hell she wasn't even put together correctly. I don't know what you her thinking but you best read the manuals when you get new animatronics to know what they are for, otherwise you will not be using them well as you should be." I said to him before leaving to go home.

14 minutes later 6:22am

'I'm not sure what's going on but this has to stop.' I thought to myself. 'That man has no idea how to run a restaurant at all, or at least very well. I can tell he just wants to get all the money he can get. Well that's going to end.' I thought as I placed programs on several bank accounts of people who are rich as hell to drain small amounts of money from their accounts. They will drain 100 a week and placed it in a account that I made not connected to any banks i can withdraw from it at ATMS so that people will not wonder where I got the money. If they ask I can say they are from stocks which I brought some yesterday to keep up the cover and to use as a way to get more money. I plan to buy off the Fazbear company and make things easier for the animatronics. 'Well it's done now to get some sleep.' I thought before falling asleep on my bed.

FNAF: Black Ops

If you are wondering how he could he hack the government database easy like that. It's because of the time difference from his time and were he is now. he's from 2072. That's 77 years of improvement to technology from 1995. Plus he worked for the CIA. That means he has the latest and best hacking programs from his time on hand. Which is a vast improvement to what's around in 1995. So over all there is no way they would know unless he let's them. (Not that I'm going to.)

Also his DNI is like a part of him due to it being in to his head. So he just needs something that as connection to the internet (which he does due to his phone) and he can do what ever the hell he wants to do on it, and no one will be able to stop him unless they are from the timeline he's from and has the same skills and equipment he has.

update 12/15: rewrote a few sentences and fixed a couple if mistakes. Added the explanation above as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: unless I use () with something I don't own anything from black ops 3 or FNAF

Chapter 5: night 3 and unexpected trouble.

Date: 12/21/1995 Time: 8:54am

'I'm going to have to tell them about my past. The problem is when. It's not like I can start with saying I'm from a possible/alternate future. At least not before showing my limbs and memories.' I sighed as I thought about it not going to sleep. Besides I can go without sleep for 3 days before needing a full night's or in this case day's rest thanks to my training. 'I'll tell the girls tonight after I fix the other animatronics with my DNI. However I have a bad feeling about that tonight. And I'm not one to dismiss things like that.

I checked my gear and cores. I placed the martial core in my arm. After that I left my home to shop for some odds and ends. As I headed to the store I saw a car following me. 'Well the prick has finally made his move. Was wondering when he was going to.' I thought to myself as I changed my destination. I drove to the forest and went straight to the cabin.

I got out of my car and grabbed my weapons and went inside the cabin. I turned on my jammier and then waited for them to get here. They arrived six minutes after I did in three SVUs. I started shooting as they were getting out of the SVUs getting them caught off guard, and killing three of the 12 men that are there. "The hell?!" One of the remaining nine yelled as they used the SVUs as cover. "Shit! He's armed with a AK." Another said to his friends before I landed a head shot on him leaving eight left.

He was wrong about the AK, I'm using my modded XR-2 that I have, not that they can see it. But from the looks of it they did some research on me before hand. However the information they have on me is false so very bad luck for them. For they choose the wrong guy to try to use and then try to kill when he didn't want to work for them. Also the guy is a Black Ops solder from a alternate future.

As the fight continued I got two more of them leaving six left. "I'm out of here. I wasn't hired for this." One of them said before he tried to run for it. I shot him in the head leaving five remaining."I can't call the boss so we can't get reinforcements or warn the other teams." One said in a low voice but not low enough. I tossed a grenade under one of the SVUs blowing it up and killing another two. The last three shot at me for a few minutes before trying to rush me, with no cover. 'Good God, idiots'. I thought before killing the three of them with head shots. I then went to collect the ammo they have on them.

Time: 5:48pm.

I added alarms to the house connected to the police office with their own connection to the power grid so if someone cuts the power to the house the alarms will still work. This is all I can do for the house. Anymore and I will be having the police called on me and that will not help me at all, so this will have to do. At least it will keep them from ambushing me in my home, if they don't notice it.

'But this gives me a problem. From what I can tell the prick wants the place for some reason. I have a feeling it as the do with the animatronics. If he knows what they did in the past. Then I have no doubt that it will end will for them, or at least Foxy and Vixy.' I thought as I checked my gear along with the AK. 'At least bullets didn't changed now and then. if I'm from a possible future.' As I continued to think to myself.

Time: 11:15pm

I arrived to work and got out of the car as I looked at the parking lot I saw the manager's car in it. That made me confused and alert for trouble. I walked around the building looking for him. As I did so I used my DNI to check the other animatronics . There was my 2nd and worse surprise of the night. They didn't have the code lines or any other form of programing. It reminded me of Corvus and what he did which means something's going in here. I found the manager in his office looking in the safe. "Sir it's 11:31pm. You may want to leave now." I told him. He looked at me then the clock before running out of the room after quickly closing the safe. Before he closed the safe I saw a large amount of coins and some jewellery in it. Some if the was blood stained. That told me he was getting money and jewellery off what remained of the bodies in the suits.

Time: 12:06 am

"hey Matt." "hello." Foxy and Vixy said to me as they came in the room. i closed the door before turning to look at them. "Matt? is there a problem?" Foxy asked me. i sighed before telling them. "yes. and it involves the others." i stopped to look at the cams to see where they are before continuing. "they didn't have the code lines you had when i looked."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FNAF or Call of Duty: Black Ops 3

Warning some of this is going to be a bit dark.

Chapter 6: Night 3 and the Truth Revealed

Unknown's Pov:

"Well this has been something I will admit never thought would happen at all. However this must end for I'm tired of this so I may as well let them know tonight. One thing I do know is that the two Vixens will be back under my control along with the human meat bag dead in a suit I will punish them. I think once I regain control of them from whatever the hell he did or added to them watching themselves kill there human 'friend' who helped them a lot themselves without any control of themselves will be fun for me to watch and the look on his face and the screams he will make when they give him no answer to why they are doing it. Heh Heh Heh."

Matt's Pov

"What do you mean they don't have the code lines? Didn't we have them?" Foxy asked as the two of them looked at me confused. " When I looked at their programing I found no sign of any of those code lines that the two of you had or any others that may have been added to them. It tells me two things. Someone removed them earlier or they were never there at all." 'Or another Corvus.' "Both of those lines of thought are troubling. If it's the former the someone has at assess them all of you and added the code lines. The other one means that they were made the way they are now or changed there programing to be this way while they were being built." I told them as I thought, 'or I may have another Corvus on my hand in this time period.' "Because of this it changes some of the plans I was making." I said to them.

"What were your plans?" Vixy asked me has the two of them listened to me. "I was planing to buy the place and rebuild it from the ground up and add in some of the new tech so that you all are with the time of now. I already did some of that for you two 'with a little bit of my time's as well.' so it wasn't going to be as long for you two as it was going to be for the rest. However with what i found that may not happen for them." I explained as I checked the tablet. "Why not? Vixy said to me. Because if they are doing this as part of their program then they will have to be decommissioned. If they are doing this not has a part of their program but because they wanted to, then the same thing or taking them out now." I explained.

I looked at the different cameras when I noticed that the Freddys wasn't in the showroom. And the rest had disappeared "Uh guys we may have a problem." I said to the girls as I was going through the cams. "What's the problem?" Foxy asked me. "The Freddys are moving with the lights on and I have no idea where they or the rest of them are." I replied knowing that they are not going to like that piece of info. "WHAT!? Let us see!" She yelled. I then handed her the tablet and pulled out the bag from under the desk out of view of the windows. The two of them were starting to look at the camras when the sound of someone knocking on the glass was heard from our left. We looked and the girls jumped back with fear on their faces while I looked right at the Freddys and the other two pairs who joined them with one addition, A Golden Freddy. He grinned at us and started to speak. "Well well well. What do we have here." Said the Golden Freddy. "Two Vixens not doing what they are supposed to be doing." he said looking at the girls with a false disappointed look before looking at me when I spoke to him.

"What they did was because of corrupted code lines. Something that I believe that you added to them. Did i get that right? You did the same for the rest but changed it when I removed the code lines that were in Foxy and Vixy from them or at least till the shift started." I told him as I unzipped my bag slowly without a sound. "Indeed. They didn't at first so I showed them how much fun it was. When they still said no i added the code lines to them. Of course it had to be with humans looking like endoskeletons for them do so till they started to put them in the suits but whatever works." GFreddy said. "Just one question from me. Why have you all been doing this? What reasons do you have for doing so." I asked them. "Because it's fun like I said earlier the sounds of their bones breaking as we put them in the suits. Their screams of pain and their cries for help that's never coming. And the fact the animatronics here are watching themselves doing it without any control of themselves." GFreddy said with a very sick looking happy smile at the thoughts.

"Sick. You are sick as fuck (Well if your were human at the very least). One thing for sure. You will be shut down one way or another. And I'm going to be there to watch or do it myself." I said to him. He started to laugh like I told him a joke. GFreddy spoke. "You? What are you going to do? You're nothing more than a meat bag. HA! HA! HA! Besides no one else knows about me only you and you are good as dead." "Oh there's always more than it meets the eyes. You just need to know what you need to look for." I told him. He disregarded what i said to him and said to me. "It's near six am right now so I will not have them do anything now but tonight will be your last one here." and then he left with the others.

"Matt you must not come here tonight. Please. He'll kill you!." Foxy said as she and Vixy look at me as they tried to get me not to come back for tonight's work. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to come. He must be put down. It's likely he will harm you two and I can't let that happen. Besides like I said, there's more than it meets the eye with me. Now head back to your coves I'll see you two tonight." I told them as I opened the doors for them. They left after a minute of looking back at me. I zipped the bag closed and went to the lobby.

The Manager came in and walked up to me. "I'm selling the company haven't got a buyer yet but I'll sell all of this one way or another." He told me "tonight will be your last night working here." I checked my bank account and found that the money I won from the lottery was in it. "Sir if you don't mind. I would like to buy the company myself. I do have the cash." i said to him. "How?" he asked me. "Got lucky on a lottery." "Well then let's head to the office then."

Time skip: 2 hours

"Well enjoy trying not to die." The former manager said to me before leaving. None of the workers were here today thankfully. Matter of fact he give them a week's pay and told them to come back after next week when he was sure he would had sold it or would still had it.. Which means I can remove the gold bastard of a bear and not have a hell of a lot of trouble in trying to come up with a cover story to deal with him without others trying to understand or learn what I plan on doing and why the place has new tables and what not. also told him to let be known that the new owner will have the place cleaned up and some repairs done during the time 'it's closed.

FNAF/BOps

To some it may not seem like it was dark but when some says they like to watch people be put in suits that will kill them in a very painful manner, yeah... it's pretty dark when it's put it like that.

And for longer chapters... it's a little tricky for me with something like this but I do what I can them make them as long as I can.

Also sorry about how long it took to put this up.

ps. the romance part comes in after this gfreddy stuff is over

pss. to the guest who likes this story. I'm happy to see that you like this story but can you please stop going to my other stories and reviewing on them to tell me to keep this one going. i under stand this one is awesome to you but it's annoying to me that you are doing that. i will work on this and till this is done but i have the other ones to work on and other things so please clam down on this.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own fnaf or black ops 3.

Here's the next chapter of this story

Chapter 7: night 4: More trouble from Jackson, the battle, and another truth shown.

Time: 5:15 pm

I was getting everything I would need for the fight ready my guns and the Martial core but I feel my core and strength from the cyber limbs are what's going to help me win the fight, however I'll use everything that can help me. 'Ammo's full in all clips. Guns are clean and aired. Flash bangs and concussion grenades ready to be used. Core's at full charge. Everything's ready for use. Well Golden Freddy you choose the wrong guard, for he's a black ops soldier.' I thought to myself. I decided to go about town and check things out for I don't believe for one minute that the rich asshole Jackson is done with trying to shut down Fredbears.

As I went through town I met with a couple of people asking how they were doing. The town had quickly gotten used to me after I saved one of their own. I learned of a group of an people who had come into town an hour ago and that another couple of the same cars they used just came in from another direction. I headed to the Bull's Bar where the first group went to. I entered and move at a stool at the corner where the bar met the wall. I watched the group out of the corner of my eye as I check records on the individuals of the group. The records show that they do work for Jackson's company which is Jackson's animatronics. While they can make smaller size ones. They have trouble making larger ones for some reason which is why he been trying to get me to shut down the restaurant. I listen to the group focusing on them. "I got word that the place has been closed for the rest of the week and all of the next one as well. So the jobs still on but we must now find out who's the new owner. The boss said to start with the night watch guard to see if he knows who's the new owner. We will move out at 10:00pm" I heard the leader said to his men as I counted the number of men in the group which as 20. I took out my phone and called the Police chief. "Hey we got some trouble in bar. 20 men who are being ordered to trash the place I work at." I told him. "Got that we're on the way." I turned off my phone got the barkeeps attention and nodded at the group as I said. "Trouble and police coming." he nodded back as he went about and told these in the bar and the bouncer. I got a text 5 minutes later. "We're ready and outside the entrances." I showed it to the barkeep and then turned to the group.

"Hey assholes that's my job you're talking about earlier." I yelled at them. They looked at me, and then the Police came running in and the barkeep and I drew out our guns us and the Police pointing them at the group before they could draw out their guns. They were arrested and guns and sledgehammers removed from them and there SUVs. The fact that they had ID cards showing they worked for Jackson's company on them and that the SUVs are own by his company as well will undoubtedly throw him into a very big fire that he's very unlikely to be able to put out. I told of overhearing what they said before being able to head to my workplace.

I got there at 11:00pm. I went in and checked the place out in case they did anything before getting there. They didn't so I went to Foxy's coves. She was just standing there. So I went into her system and turned her free roaming system on. Foxy then "woke up". "What? Matt what are you doing here? Didn't we-" She said before I interrupted her. "It's before midnight can we please go and turn on Vixy before then? I asked her. She nodded and we head to Vixy's cove. I did the same thing with Vixy. She saw me and Foxy. I spoke before she did. "Let's head to the guardroom before it turns midnight. We went in and I closed the door. "Matt you know we told you not to come here. Why do you have to come here." Foxy told me. "I know that however I'm not what I seem to be. Like I said to the golden bastard, there's more that it meets the eye with me. Now when it starts I want you two to stay in here." I told them. The started to protest when I stopped them. "Please just stay here while I dealt with him he won't win this." I promised them. "Ok but please just run and get out or back here if you can't win." Vixy asked me. "There won't be any need for me to do that." I said. I put the bag I was carrying on the desk and pulled out my equipment and put them on. The girls looked at me in surprise. I give them a nod before opening the door and leaving the room. I waited till the door was closed before heading to the main party room.

"Well well well. Not going to wait for me in the guardroom?" Asked GFreddy when he appeared on the stage. The original three moved out of the way when he did. "And from the looks of it you're going to fight me and not hide. I'll give you points for courage and getting the foxes out of the way but you're going to die tonight." he said to me. "I don't think so." I told him before tossing an concussion grenade at him and getting behind table I was sitting on turning on my combat sight assist HUD vision which is connected to the cameras. He looked at it and was going to laugh when it blew up knocking him backwards towards the back stage. I got up and looked around before ducking down when i heard a whistling sound keeping from getting hit by his leg. Turning around i pushed myself back and pulled the trigger on my gun peppering him with shots most which rebounded off him. A couple did hit him in his left eye. It knocked him back a step which drop my rifle let me punch him knocking him into a wall. "WHAT! How did you do that!" he yelled at me. I told him. "Not telling." before moving and attacking with him making him do the same. We fought trying to hit each other moving about the room. I swing my left leg out hitting his and knocking him down before going for a punch nearby hitting him as he disappeared. With the cameras I found him in the kitchen I moved to it tossing in a flash bang. When it blew i went in and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the head denting it and slamming him into a wall after he went through a counter. He got up and charged me. I dodged and we through the rest of the building with me slamming him through two walls and him knocking me into one before he punch through it. Before we knew it we were back in the main party room.

As we fought he manage to get a grip on my coat. I didn't have it zipped up in case of that so I just let him pull it off of me as I put couple of steps between the two of us. "What the hell!? Your arms are animatronic arms!?" He asked me in disbelief. "Cybernetic arms but unfortunately for you I'm going to go all out now." I said before using the boosters and hitting him with a punch that was harder than the ones I did before. It put him through the front of the stage before jumping up and off the wall before using a shock wave with hitting him on the chest going through it and the shock wave ripping his upper body apart .

Foxy and Vixy ran in couple of minutes later and hugged me. I hugged them back before putting my jacket back on. "Told you two that I won't have to run from him." I told them before we heard steps coming from one of the hallways. The other animatronics came into view. I was ready to fight again in case when Freddy spoke up. "There's no need for you to worry we are free of his influence you have our thanks." he said to us. I relaxed some but kept a eye on them. "Now how are we going to explain this." Foxy asked me. "There's no need to worry about that there was a group of 5 men who are in the storage room I can modify their minds to make it that they are the reason why." Freddy said as i looked at him reaching for a grenade. "Hey hey I'm not going to do it to you for you saved us" He said to my waving his hands back and forth with the rest of them taking a couple of steps back. "Please don't Matt." Foxy said as she and Vixy grabbed my arm. "Sigh. Fine but you all best let me know your coming close to me so I don't punch you." I warned them. "You may be freed from him, but I don't trust any of you with the vixens not included." I said to them. That's fair and I can't blame you for that." Freddy said to me. "Go and make it seem like they did and added in a couple of firefights between them and me while I make it look like the firefights did happen and I'll put in a couple of shot into a couple.

While he went to do so, I put a few bullet holes into the walls. After that and putting a couple of shots into three of the five and what not I called the Police chief again. "More trouble?" he asked me. "Try having firefights at your workplace with only a pistol vs five men armed with assault rifles and your workplace is a hell of a mess after they damage it before you got there." I told him in a deadpan tone. "Oh fucking hell. We're on the way." He said before hanging up. It was 12 minutes till they got here. They came in with the EMTs cops having their guns out. After pointing them to the storeroom where the five men are at. With this and the other 20 men Jackson's in a hell a lot of trouble now.I also told them of "calling" the owner and that he wasn't happy with what happen and that he wants to press charges on Jackson. Their orders were found in paper in their SUV that was parked in the back adding more fuel to the fire.

After all of that. The Police left and I went to the guardroom where the animatronics are at. "They left so no need to stay still anymore." I said to them. "Good." said Bonnie. "Any longer and I would had moved some. The fact we are placed on free roam to keep us from breaking down or freezing up as a fact by the way." He told me as the rest started moving. "Most likely due to hardy being maintained." I pointed out to him. "Of course that's going to change. I'll take you all to my home which has two car garage that I don't use so I can fix you all and update you as well. After that we'll have to wait and till this place has been fixed. I have no doubt that we will be getting a fair amount of cash from Mr. Jackson from his tries in taking over Fred bear's. Will have to bring you all during the day so I can use the trailer." I said to them as they listen. "Um. How will we move? Because we don't have free roam during the day." TFreddy asked me. "I can put you on free roam all day like I did with Foxy and Vixy." I pointed out to them. "What! How did you do that without going into Vixy's systems?" Foxy asked me. "That will be explained when we are at my home where it's unlikely that anyone will overhear us, so can you wait till then?" I asked them. They all nodded at me or said yes. "Alright then, I'll put you on free roam and then go and get the trailer and bring you all home." I told them before going and putting all of them on free roam. I then left to head home before any of them asked me questions.

FNAF/Bops

And that's the last of Golden Freddy but not the end of their troubles and that's not counting Jackson which problems by him will stop but not for a short amount of time.

And the truth of Matt comes out to the Fred bear gang.


End file.
